The Make-Believe Fiancee
by ImagineMCR
Summary: It's wonderful to be engaged! Or at least it would be if he actually had a fiancée... When Percy is reunited with his sister at last, he's thrilled, but so caught off guard when she questions him about his love life that he makes up a story about a non-existent fiancée, just to please her. Will Annabeth accept his proposal to be his fake bride? And could the act become real?


Perseus Jackson stared at the woman who had just entered his office, not believing his eyes. "Piper?" he whispered hoarsely, completely perplexed by the presence of the brunette woman, and ignoring the presence of the blond man behind her. And then his fury exploded. "Is this some kind of a joke?" he demanded, his hands fisting at his side. "I don't know who you are, but my sister is dead! So whatever game you're playing…"

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. The pain in her brother's sea green eyes was very real, and desperately raw. She stepped forward carefully, her eyes gentling as she tried to reach her brother. "Percy, it isn't a game. It's me. Piper."

He glared down at the tiny woman who looked startlingly , hauntingly similar to the little sister he'd tried to protect so many years ago. But it was impossible. "My sister died of pneumonia," he growled, furious that anyone would try such a horrible trick. "The case worker told me my sister died. You're going to have to leave. Now!" he almost shouted.

Piper shook her head. "They lied, Percy. I didn't die." She hesitated for a moment. "Think about it. Was there even a funeral?" She waited a moment, letting that question sink in. Piper's smile brightened. "I've been looking for you for years, Percy. I promise you, I didn't die and I am here and healthy." She could tell that he was listening, but the tension in his shoulders was too strong. She could see that he was holding himself back, just like he'd done when they were kids. "You're not going to win this one, Percy," she laughed, immediately understanding his tactics. "Mom and Dad used to laugh whenever you pulled this on them. Remember when you wanted to join the junior football team and they said no? It was too dangerous for you?" she prompted. "You stood in the kitchen while mom pulled the blue cookies out of the oven, your shoulders all tense, like you were about to go into battle. But Dad stepped in front of you, put a hand on your shoulder and told you that you could do swim instead of football." She watched waiting for some reaction. "And at their funeral…" She paused as the emotions choked off her words, but suppressed the sadness that sprang up. She had to finish, had to prove that she really was his sister. "At their funeral, you did the same thing, trying to hold back the tears and be strong for me…"

She couldn't finish the sentence because she was swept up into a hug, her brother's arms lifting her up into his strong arms while he buried his face in her hair. "They told me you'd died! If I'd known you were still alive, I would have found you! I would have protected you!" She felt the shudder as his emotions rocked his body , and she held him close, trying to ease the pain he was feeling.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, almost giddy with relief and happiness that she'd finally found him. And that there was a perfectly good explanation for why he hadn't searched for her. "Percy, it's okay. You don't have to feel bad – it was so long ago. And I'm doing great now! I'm just so happy to be with you now. I've been searching for you for so long!"

Her brother might be holding back the tears, but she let them fall freely, overjoyed to have finally found him. Percy held the slender woman in his arms, feeling her tears against his cheek, and he pulled back. Setting her down on her feet, he looked down at her, taking in how gloriously beautiful she looked. And happy! Damn, she looked happy! "What happened to you? I didn't believe them at first," he told her, thinking back on those painful years after their parents had died. He'd been so furious that anyone would try and separate the two of them, and disgusted with himself for not being strong enough or smart enough to put food on the table for her. He'd failed as her big brother, but never again! "I kept running away from the foster homes they put me in, determined to get back to you. They probably told me you'd died just so I'd stop trying to find you." Which was no excuse, he thought silently. "Are you okay? You're going to have to tell me everything. I lost track of you after we were separated, but I promise you, I kept trying to find you!"

Jason stepped forward, gently touching his wife's shoulder. "We have that appointment," he reminded her. Piper bit her lip, not sure what to do. She had to meet with this doctor, but she wanted to stay with her brother.

"What appointment?" he demanded , instantly concerned. "What's going on?"

Piper smiled gently. "It's nothing," she assured him, putting a hand on his arm. "I just have a…"

"Who is this guy?" he demanded, turning to face the man who dared to touch his baby sister. "What the hell are you doing to Piper?"

Jason relaxed, amusement shining in his eyes. "I am her husband. And she has an appointment that she cannot miss. We stopped by here first to…"

Piper stepped in at that point, not wanting to hurt her brother with the news that they hadn't been sure of his reaction. "Jason is taking me to see an obstetrician," she explained, her eyes darting between the two men she loved. "He specifically set up this meeting with you before my other appointment, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Percy demanded, putting an arm around her shoulders protectively.

Jason stepped in when his gentle, kind wife hesitated. "We weren't sure why a man of your means hadn't searched out for his sister," he explained. "So I ensured that, if you were to reject her for any reason, she would have something happy to go to next. Hence, our first visit with her new obstetrician. There is the possibility that she may hear our son's heartbeat in less than thirty minutes." Piper's heart melted at the sweet, caring gesture of her husband. He was always trying to protect her from anything, both physical and emotional. She reached out and touched his hand, silently telling him how much she loved him.

Percy took in a deep breath and squeezed her shoulders gently. "You're going to be a mom?" he asked reverently.

Piper nodded, her hand automatically coming up to cover her still-flat stomach. She wasn't showing, was actually only a few weeks pregnant. But Jason was insisting on getting her checked out, just to make sure she was okay and the baby was healthy. She looked up at her brother, concern etched on her face. "Percy, are you okay? Are you happy?" She reached out and touched his shoulder again. "Do you have someone in your life that makes you feel good?"

Percy chuckled at the further evidence that this was indeed his baby sister. She had always been concerned about his moods, telling him silly, kid jokes when he looked irritated or sneaking him cookies when he'd gotten in trouble for one reason or another. "I'm happy now," he told her, taking her hands. "Will you come back after your appointment? I want to hear what you've been up to, what you've done with your life."

"Of course." She smiled brightly, so excited she could barely contain her happiness. She reached up and touched his cheek. "Are you happy though? Are you genuinely happy? I've been so worried about you. I saw a few pictures online and you don't look very happy," she said softly.

Percy threw back his head and laughed. "My sister has just come back from the dead and I've been told I'm going to be an uncle. What could be wrong?"

She bit her lip, still not convinced. "But all the women," she said softly. "You don't look happy with them at all."

He chuckled and squeezed her fingers. "I'm very happy," he told her firmly. "In fact, I've found the love of my life and we're getting married soon." It was a complete lie, but he didn't care when the worry from his sister's face instantly cleared away.

"Wow! I get my brother back and a sister in law!" She was almost jumping with excitement. "When do I get to meet her?"

"Tonight," Percy said without thinking. "Have dinner with me tonight and you can meet her but you'll have to tell me everything that's happened to you over the years. Deal?"

Piper laughed, delighted. "It sounds perfect!"

"We have to go," Jason urged gently.

"I'll see you tonight," Percy said, seeing the indecision on her lovely face.

Since she needed to reassure Jason that she was going to be okay throughout this pregnancy, she relented even though she didn't want to leave her brother just yet. "Okay. Tonight over dinner, we'll catch up. Sounds perfect!"

Percy watched the couple leave, his mind going through all of the issues he'd have to deal with now that he'd found out his sister hadn't died all those years ago. His sister! Damn he couldn't believe that she was still alive! He was thrilled of course, but the guilt that had been gnawing at him ever since he heard that she'd died wouldn't give him peace, even though she looked happier than he'd ever thought possible.

He didn't have time to deal with that guilt now though. He had things to do. First and foremost, get a more detailed background check on this Jason guy. If his baby sister was married to him, Percy wanted to make sure that he was worthy of her. No way was he going to let her be hurt again! After hanging up the phone with his security chief, he felt confident that he would have a more thorough report in a few hours from his team.

Happy.

He chuckled at the way her sweet, kaleidoscopic eyes had looked up at him. She wanted him to be happy. Yes, that was the Piper he remembered. She'd always been so concerned about him, when she wasn't trying to get into his business. Shaking his head at some of the ways she'd irritated him, he couldn't believe what a beautiful woman she'd grown into. Happy. Damn! Happy? Hell, if his baby sister wanted him to be happy, he'd damn well prove to her that he was happy. Now he just had to find a fiancée. And he had to figure out how to be happy.

How the hell did one become happy?

* * *

**Just a new story I'm trying out. Let me know if I should continue or not.  
**

**~Rachel**


End file.
